


Regret It?

by RenLuicaNR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuicaNR/pseuds/RenLuicaNR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco are inseparable, but when rumours fly around the castle and Draco preffering his friends from Slytherin what does Hermione do? </p><p>I wrote this as I killed Hermione off in my last one. This is book 1, I might write a book 2 after depending on comments and how many hits and kudos this gets :D please comment and kudos this work. Thank you!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is Harry's diary entry, this will continue through to chapter 2, but not the whole story. :)

1st September 1991: 

Today is my first day at Hogwarts, Hagrid left me on the station to find the platform. 9 and 3/4, never heard of it in my life, but after finding out I'm a wizard, nothing really sounds stranger.  
Right now, I'm writing this on The Hogwarts Express. I'm sitting with Ron Weasley, his mum showed me how to get onto this platform so we shared a compartment and well got over the fact I'm Harry Potter...

"Have any of you seen Draco Malfoy?" a bushy, brown haired girl stood leaning against the door frame of our compartment.  
Me and Ron both shook our heads, none of us knew who Draco Malfoy was.  
"Sorry, but no we haven't." I said, the bushy haired girl rolled her eyes.  
"Wait, You're Harry Potter!" She stuck out her hand and I shook it.  
"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" She turned to Ron, though her hands were placed on her lap.  
"Ron Weasley." She gave a look and cut her eyes and walked out.

The moment we stepped into the castle me and Ron were in complete awe, the castle was huge. We were greeted by Professor McGonagall.  
"You will be sorted into houses once you get into the hall, so I'd like you to stand at the front and wait for your name to be called." She nodded and went into the hall, we waited for her return.  
"So its true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" I spun around to find a boy with bleach blonde hair, his arm linked with the girl who asked for Draco Malfoy on the way to Hogwarts. Hermione Granger.  
"And you, hand me down robes, a old wand, you must be a Weasley." He laughed with Hermione joining in.  
"That's enough Malfoy." He spun and we all saw Professor McGonagall looking down at us all from the top of the steps. "Follow me."  
We followed her into the Great Hall and was being watched by all the older students who were already seated.  
"Now when I call your name you will step foward and sit on this stall where the sorting hat will sort you into a house. Hermione Granger." She turned to look at Malfoy who mouthed it'll be okay. She took her seat.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat screamed, she hopped off and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. I stared at Malfoy, he looked glum all of a sudden, did he not want her there? It was strange.  
"Ronald Weasley."  
"Another Weasley, aye. Must be... GRYFFINDOR!"  
Ron sank in the stool and gave a sigh of relief.  
"Draco Malfoy."  
"SLYTHERIN!" He smirked and walked toward the Slytherin table and sat down looking over at Hermione.  
"Harry Potter." I continued to watch Malfoy unaware my name was called.  
"Harry Potter!" I jerked foward and began to walk to the stool, everyone was whispering or staring at me.  
"Ah, Harry Potter."  
"Please, not Slytherin, not Slytherin." I pleaded.  
"Not Slytherin aye, well you'd do good there. Otherwise GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled wide and walked over to join Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's. 

After the sorting ceremony we ate and we were taken to our common room.  
"I think she's hot." Ron went on, I had a look at Lavender Brown and shook my head.  
"Hermione is not bad." He added. I looked over at Hermione and she smiled at me, I smiled back and faced the ground. 

*  
30th January 1994

I re read my first diary entry, I don't know what I was thinking, writing so much rubbish, even what everyone said.  
Ron still likes Lavender and well Hermione. Speaking of Hermione, her and Draco are a thing. Inseparable since day 1. I don't know what she sees in him, he's a coward.  
There's even been rumours that every Hogsmeade visit they go to the Shrieking Shack and well, Hermione apparently lost her virginity in there. The pair don't deny it niether do they boast about it so no one knows whether its true or not. Personally I don't believe it. Ron says its because I have a crush on Hermione so I don't believe the things I don't want to hear. I doubt that's true, I don't fancy Hermione, I don't believe it because she's a nice girl and seems like the person who wouldn't do that. Even if Draco forced her, she's a person who doesn't let people push her around.  
I'm sure she would say something to me, we are not that close, but some of our conversations are so long that it would have cropped up in one of them, which it hasn't so I doubt it is true.

12th February 1994

Today, well its an unusual day. Hermione is not talking to anyone, not even Malfoy. She was about to come over to me as I was alone as Ron was somewhere snogging Lavender, it didn't bother me much it meant that Ron was happy and as his best friend it made me happy.  
As I was saying she was heading over to me when Pansy Parkinson went over to her and started a row, so she argued and forgot that she wanted to talk to me. I never saw her after that, not for that day anyway. I saw her walk in the common room just before curfew and she just went straight into the girl's dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

13th February 1994:

I went to look for Hermione, I was worried. Ron blamed it on me liking her, which isn't true. She's a friend and I haven't seen her since last night and it is worrying. Malfoy could have done anything or Pansy.

I searched all over the castle. I even walked around the lake and didn't find her. It was strange. And I'm writing this as I search. And now I'm going to stop writing to search. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

I closed my diary and stood up. Where would Hermione be? I've searched everywhere, but the Quidditch pitch, why would she be there? there is no game or practice that I'm aware off, I went to check anyway. 

"Hermione!" I spotted a tiny speck in the stands and knew it must have been her. The Slytherins were practising and she was there to support or wait for Malfoy. 

"Hi." She said as she waved.  
"Hello, what are you doing here?" I asked as I sat next to her.  
"Oh, I was just reading and Draco asked me to come."  
"Oh right. What happened yesterday?"  
"Nothing really. Just hate that Pansy girl you know."  
"I do too." I smiled and watched her smile too.  
"You like Slytherin?" I asked out of curiosity.  
"Not really. Draco told me after the sorting he knew I wasn't going to be in Slytherin. He told me it was because I was a Mudblood."  
"He called you that!" I almost screamed.  
"Its okay. I told him not too, Pansy says it all the time though."  
"You should punch her, do it Muggle style."  
"I remember, you were brought up in the muggle world."  
"Yeh. I hate my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin."  
"Well, I haven't met them or anything so I can't cast my opinion. Draco is watching us." I spun around to see Malfoy perched on his broom, his grey eyes upon us.  
"He thinks I fancy you." She smiled.  
"And do you?" I asked shyly  
"I don't know." She turned and looked at me. "I like you as a good friend. I mean who else would come and sit with me when their enemy is practising Quidditch."  
"Well, you are my friend and you was alone, I thought you could do with some company."  
"That's very kind. Its getting colder, would you like to go to the library with me." I looked up at her.  
"But what about Malfoy?"  
"Draco will understand." She emphasised his name and I instantly knew I should call him by his first name when around Hermione.  
"Well only if you are sure."  
"Oh C'mon." She grabbed my hand and almost dragged me out of the Quidditch pitch. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

13th February 1994: 

Well, I'm back and well today was great. The truth is I like Hermione, she is an amazing girl and I would like to get to know her, but she said we are good friends. So I will keep it good friends.

We had one of our long talks today which I enjoyed much more than watching Ron and Lavender eat each others faces.  
Hermione is really down to earth and I don't get how she could be friends with Malfoy!  
She loves him and it is annoying, he's nothing, he acts brave and big, but when he's faced in a real situation he chickens out.

Let's see what tomorrow brings. 

Goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

14th February 1994 

Today should be an interesting one. Valentine's day.  
Dumbledore suggested a romantic themed feast, which is great as I'll be alone. Ron has Lavender, Hermione has Malfoy and well I'm not into anybody, except Hermione at this given time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

As today was Sunday, no one was in class. Me and Ron went to practice Quidditch in the morning then Ron took Lavender out to walk around the lake so I was going to go to the common room to find something to do. 

"Oh, hello Harry." Luna Lovegood walk by and joined me down the corridor.  
"Hi Luna. How are you?"  
"I'm okay Harry, Hermione doesn't seem to be." She said dreamily.  
"Wait, you've seen Hermione." She nodded slowly. "Where?"  
"By the Slytherin common room." She smiled.  
"Well I'm going to go get her okay, thank you Luna. I'll see you later."  
"Bye Harry." I waved and began to run. My lungs burned as I headed downstairs at my top speed, trying to avoid any professors passing. 

"Hermione! Hermione!" I screamed as I entered the dungeons. 

"Why did you leave with Potter?"  
"I was getting bored Draco!" although she sounded fine I could hear fear in her voice.  
"You filthy Mudblood!"  
"Draco, you promised you wouldn't say it!"  
"And I don't care, I told you to wait and then you run off with Potter!" I heard a slap and a wince,  
"Stop Draco, I'm sorry. Ouch."  
"I don't want you following the Potter again! Do you understand!"  
"Yes, ouch, Draco stop pulling, ow!" 

I turned the corner after hearing Hermione's cries.  
"Malfoy, stop it now!" He spun his head and began to laugh.  
"This doesn't concern you Potter!"  
"Oh really." He let go of his grip around Hermione's hair aggressively and walked over to me.  
"You better watch yourself. If I see you near her again I will get you. And I won't hesitate to kill you."  
"I would like to see you try. C'mon Hermione." I looked over at her and held out my hand. I saw her eyes, they were glassy.  
"Please Hermione." She shook her head. I did the same.  
"See, she actually hates you. Leave. Let's go Hermione." He turned his back to me and walked toward Hermione, he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. Out of sight.

I walked the opposite direction and tried to forget what had just happened. How could she just leave me hanging, I tried to help her and she threw it back in my face.  
I walked to the Great Hall, in a hope the Luna would like to enjoy a meal with me, if she hasn't got someone else that is. 

"Hey Luna, are you busy." I asked as I approached her.  
"Wondering if I could eat with you. I'd love too." I smiled and we sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Lavender.  
"Thank you Luna, for telling me where Hermione was." I said as the awkward silence began to become deafening.  
"I'm guessing it never went well." She said with the usual dreamy smile on her face.  
"Well, no. How did you know?"  
"You'd be with her otherwise, not me."  
"That's not true Luna. She would have went with Malfoy regardless. I like this. Us together. Do you not?"  
"Oh, I do." She smiled once more.

After the feast everyone went about their own business. Most students went back to their common rooms as I did.  
"Hey, Ron!" I called.  
"There you are mate. How's it going?" Ron replied.  
"Meh, could be better."  
"Cheer up, want to come out with me and Lav?"  
"No, its okay. I might go do Snape's homework."  
"All right mate. See you after."  
Ron and Lavender were off and I was left alone once more.

I got into the common room and sat in my favourite armchair beside the fire. I sat in silence and looked at my piece of parchment, unable to write anything.  
"Need help?" I looked up and saw her. It was Hermione.  
"No." I saw her face, it looked glum.  
"Listen, Harry I wanted to come with you-"  
"Just save it Hermione. You love Malfoy."  
"What are you saying? Do you like me Harry?"  
"What?" I looked down at the plain piece of parchment. "I just think you deserve someone better."  
"Oh, right. Well Draco isn't so bad, if you knew him."  
"I don't want to know him Hermione."  
"Okay, sorry. Let me help you, please. This is the only time I can spend with you without being pestered by Malfoy."  
"Fine." I smiled and tried to forget what happened earlier as she helped me with Potions.

\------------------------------------------------------------

And I continue...

I think I love her. She is just everything I want in a girl. She is smart, beautiful and funny and we can have a good laugh. But she is with Malfoy. 

She loves Malfoy. No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

1st March 1994:

Today was horrible. Writing it on a bit of parchment about it now makes me want to just scream, or throw something at a wall.  
Malfoy does this on purpose, he has too. He knows when I'm close and picks his moments to get all loved up with Hermione. I'm sick of it and I need to tell Hermione how I feel about her, because it will just continue otherwise.

So here's what happened today.

\------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke this morning with a feeling something good was going to happen. I don't know what it was, but it was going to be good. 

I got up and dressed quickly and headed downstairs with Ron.  
"You alright Ron?" He looked glum and as if he's been hit in the stomach a few times.  
"Lavender broke up with me last night."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Why?"  
"She likes someone else."  
"Well, I am sorry. You two seemed proper."  
"Yeh, well I knew she was going to. And besides now I have a chance to mess up Draco so I can get Hermione." he said smirking and as he did Hermione barged past.  
"You will not, there's no chance I'll date you!" She bellowed as she stormed out of the portrait hole.  
"Well that won't be a good idea." I said.  
"No, maybe not." He replied and we stepped out of the portrait hole. 

After breakfast we walked around the castle, unable to find something to do.  
"Ron, I tried to rescue Hermione from Draco, but she never took it, so I'd stop trying."  
"You did! And you know I like her, mate!"  
"I didn't do it for me Ron! I did it for her! She can't stay with Draco and I don't like her that way."  
"Yeh, right that's why you write what you do in your diary!" He held it up in his hand.  
"You can't read that! Give it back!"  
"No, Lavender told me that Pansy wanted it, so she can give it to Draco."  
"And you listened, you are my friend."  
"Well, maybe I was. I am going to get Hermione. I don't care that you love her." He walked away with my diary in his hand. I froze. Draco was going to read my diary, he was going to know that I like Hermione and he'll make sure I don't touch her. What am I to do I thought.

\------------------------------------------------------------

So that's what happened today and the reason I'm writing this on parchment.

***

13th March 1994:

I still haven't got my diary back and Draco has been quiet for a while, which could only mean he's up to something. Me and Ron haven't been talking, for obvious reasons. He betray me for a girl who said she wouldn't date him.  
I hate talking about this stuff, it just makes it sound even more stupid.  
Anyway let's see what happens today.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Potions, great I thought. I walked down into the dungeons with Neville and saw Hermione and Draco, surrounds by other Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
"Listen to this! 'I love her!' And look who showed up." Everyone spun and faced me. I looked at Hermione who shook her head, her eyes glassy.  
"Draco stop!" She cried.  
"No, 'she loves Draco.' Got some facts in there which is good." He smiled. Hermione's tears fell and she wiped them away with the sleeve of her robes.  
"I said stop it!" She grabbed the diary. "Stop!"  
She hurried over to me, I stepped back as she approached fast.  
"I'm sorry." I said, but she slammed the diary to my chest and marched off. As I went to follow her Snape came and ushered us into his classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I should have told you. Please come out and talk to me." I pleaded from the other side of the toilet door in the girls bathroom.  
"Go away Harry! I'm not in the mood." I could tell she had been crying, he voice was hoarse.  
"I'm sorry, please." I heard a click and the door opened.  
"Harry, you like me." She started to cry again. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight.  
"I'm sorry." I said. I felt her head shake against my chest.  
"Its not that, I thought you didn't Harry. I am sorry."  
"Its not your fault, don't be sorry."  
"I thought you were doing all this for Ron. I had no idea."  
"No, Ron is a little crazy when it comes to girls." She laughed and stepped back so we were no longer hugging.  
"I'm still sorry." She smiled and wiped away the last of her tears. 

We walked back to the Gryffindor common room together.  
"Harry and Hermione, the new couple." Ron had said.  
"Shut it Ron, we are not dating, we are friends."  
"That's what everyone says." he smiled. "Hey, Hermione I'm surprised you haven't taken Potter to the Shrieking shack to have take his virginity." I looked from Ron to Hermione. Her eyes became teary again.  
"Whatever you think happened with me and Draco in there its not true. I wouldn't do that!" she stormed up the stairs into the girl's dormitory.

"Ron, what is wrong with you?" I asked.  
"Nothing, I was curious."  
"You are a git!" I walked over to him and clenched my fist. I swung it round so I hit him straight in the cheekbone.  
"What the hell, Harry!" He turned back to face me, he threw a punch in my direction and I fell to the floor. He carried on punching and I was unable to move. I saw everyone's faces and heard them gasping. 

I thought of nothing, but pain. I thought I was finished. Then I heard a mumble from behind me and Ron stopped punching, his hands were immobile in the air and I was then pulled out of under him.  
"Harry, let's get out of her and get you fixed up." Hermione took my hand and we ran out of the portrait hole.

"Thank you."  
"Don't mention it." She smiled as she wiped away the blood from under my nose.  
"You've been hit bad Harry. Not broken though."  
"Erm, Hermione-"  
"No, the rumours are rumours. I have not had sex with Draco in the Shrieking Shack."  
"Oh. Well I thought so, you don't seem like the person who'd-"  
"Let's not continue this conversation."  
"Right."  
Once I was all cleaned up Hermione helped me up and we walked around the castle talking endlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hermione punches him in The Prisoner Of Azkaban, but I love that bit and needed to add it in :)

1995: 

So The Yule Ball is approaching and I have no one to go with- Great.   
I was going to ask Hermione, but the last time I saw her she was tongue wrestling with Malfoy so I left her be. I was going to ask Luna, but Neville had already asked. I think they are actually dating now. I think they are a cute pair.   
Anyway.   
I have no one to go with, Cho is with Cedric. Dean is bringing Ginny, Lavender has Ron, Hermione has Malfoy.   
And yes, Ron and Lavender are a thing again. She got over Seamus pretty quick. But that's besides the point. I have no one to go with and the time is ticking. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Harry!" I turned to see Hermione running up to me.  
"Hi."   
"What's up?" She asked.  
"Nothing. You okay?" She nodded.  
"Good, How's Malfoy?"  
"You don't care about him, you just are upset that he's supposedly taking me, right?"   
"Yeh- wait what?"   
"Draco isn't taking me anywhere. I was adamant that I wasn't going- with him anyway." She smiled wide. "So he's taking Pansy."   
"Oh, that's, Erm yeh. Who you going with?" I asked.  
"Oh, I probably won't go. I have no one to go with and its tonight. Its a shame, mum and dad sent me a beautiful dress. What about you?"   
"Well, I wasn't going to go, but I have someone now." Her eyebrows raised.   
"Hermione, can I ask?" Her face glowed. She nodded.  
"Why was you kissing Malfoy if you aren't into him anymore?"   
"Oh, well, I didn't want to do that, but if I don't try he'll keep it going. Well better be off. See you Harry." She began to wave and walk away.  
"Hermione!" She turned her head.  
"Yes."  
"Come with me, to The Yule Ball." she smiled and nodded. Before I knew it she had literally jumped on me, I hugged her as she hugged back.  
"Thank you!" She kissed my cheek and ran off.

Wow, I thought to myself. 

 

The Yule Ball was an elegant ball with ice carvings and blue fire all around. It was beautiful and all I had to do was wait for Hermione, who decided we should meet at the stairs. So I waited, didn't expect her to be on time, girls for some reason take ages to get themselves ready.

"Oh wow, she looks beautiful." I heard Lavender say from behind me. I turned around and saw Hermione standing at the top of the stairs looking amazing, and even more mature.   
"Hi, Hermione, you look beautiful." I said and I turned as pink as her dress.   
"Thank you, you look so handsome in you gown." I laughed and she joined in. 

As the ball went on, everybody was dancing on the dance floor and me and Hermione sat out for a while.  
"Want to go for a walk Harry?"   
"Sure."   
We walked outside and sat on a bench.

Hermione let a long breath out and sat there fiddling with her hair.  
"That was fun." She said.  
"It was." I smiled at her and grabbed her hand.  
"Thank you for making it an amazing night." She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, and I hugged her back.  
"Thank you." she said, I thought she was crying by the sound of her voice.  
"Hermione, you okay?"   
"Yeh, I'm fine." She breathed out as she rested her head on my shoulder.  
"Draco wouldn't have made this so special."   
"I'm glad I could." I released her from the embrace and held her hands.   
"What will Draco do if he found you here?" I asked out of curiosity and the fact she mentioned his name made me wonder.  
"I don't know, but I don't care. I've had it with him." I smiled slightly.   
"Well, I do like you Hermione, I have since you first mentioned Malfoy on the first Hogwarts Express trip in 1991." She laughed, you remember that, She put her palm to her forehead and laughed more. "I can't believe that, how?"   
"I kept a diary." I laughed along with her and she rested her head on my shoulder.  
"Oh Harry."   
"Hermione?"   
"Yes." She lifted her head and I let go of one of her hands, I placed mine on her cheek and pulled her in closer. Our faces were inches apart and as we got closer our noses eventually touched.   
We leant on a little closer and her soft lips pressed against mine.  
"Harry." She whispered as our lips parted.   
"Yes."  
"I like you too." I smiled and put my lips on hers once more.

"Well, well, well." we parted and turned to whoever spoke. Draco stood there, his arm linked with Pansy Parkinson's.   
"I don't care what you have to say Draco."   
"Well, that's good for you. Ah, Potter I see you got yourself someone, I mean don't expect anything she'll go for anyone."   
"What is that supposed to mean."   
"I mean little Miss Granger is a slut!" I turned to Hermione and held her hand.  
"You're wrong and even if she was I wouldn't care because we like each other."   
"That's really special, I don't care. This mudblood isn't going to stay with you long and don't take it seriously."  
"You foul, loathesome, evil little cockroach." Hermione had pointed her wand right at Malfoy.  
"Hermione, let's just go!"  
"Yeah, listen to Potter." Pansy had stated. Hermione dropped her wand and turned.   
SMACK!   
She had punched Malfoy straight in the face.   
"Hermione let's go." I said pulling her arm.  
"Don't ever talk to me again Malfoy!" She said. I was surprised, she had called him Malfoy.   
We walked away and went back to The Yule Ball.


	7. Chapter 7

The day after the Yule Ball, me and Hermione met up and walked around the lake.  
"Hermione, you sure you're okay?" She nodded.  
"I'm fine. Tired, from all the dancing you know."   
"Yeh, I understand. You did leave a little early though, where did you go?"  
"I- Erm." She stammered.  
"Hermione?"   
"I went to bed." I gave her a look of disbelief.  
"I did, just not straight away. I ran into Pansy and Draco."   
"What happened? I'm so sorry, I should have left with you." I took her hand and gripped it tightly.  
"Its alright, he was a little frightened, after I punched him and that."   
"Ah, that's good, he knows not to mess with you. or I would have hurt him bad." Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh, but I thought nothing of it. 

"Hermione? Shall we sit?"   
"yeah, okay." She sat down slowly, quietly wincing.  
"Hermione you are hurt, what did he do."   
"Nothing Harry!"   
"Don't lie to me Hermione, I can tell there is something wrong. What did he do?" She sat and cried. I watched her, she needed to tell me. In the mean time I rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I need to go." She slowly raised, I pulled her back down.   
"Hermione, please." I pleaded for her to stay.  
"Please."   
"Harry, I'm fine. I'm just sore from the constant dancing and yeh."   
"And you are sure Malfoy never hurt you."   
"I'm sure." Hermione then leaned in and kissed me on the mouth, I kissed back.  
"I like this."   
"Like what?"   
"Us." I said, she smiled and kissed me on the lips one last time before getting up and hobbling away. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

January 1995: 

So, Hermione is lying to me. There is something that Malfoy must have done to her for her to be in such discomfort. I need to know what it is. I need to be cautious not to just ask. 

But I need to know. As soon as possible.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

"I know you are lying." She looked at me, shocked to my surprise.  
"What?"   
"Don't lie anymore. Tell me what happened."   
"What are you talking about Harry?"   
"A few months ago, the night of the ball, what did Malfoy do to you?"  
"Nothing, it wasn't him."  
"Well, if it wasn't then who was it?"   
"I can't say Harry, he'll kill me."   
"Hermione?"   
"Harry, I can't."   
"Fine!" I got up and walked away. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

22nd April 1995:

Well that went well. Me and Hermione probably won't be talking for a while. I wish it went differently, like I wish she would just tell me. Things don't always go your way, however.


	8. Chapter 8

May 2nd 1995:

Krum, the foreign student who as with Malfoy and me liked Hermione. I'm pretty sure we aint the only ones, but us three were the ones she knew about. 

Krum walked around like the he was the coolest wizard here, he wasn't obviously, he understood little English and the only reason the girls screeched and followed him was because he was too dumb to complete school so spent all his time learning how to play Quidditch. The Quidditch tips he knew took most of the space up in his brain so he was clueless about everything else. 

Hermione deserves someone better.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Hermione." She looked at me with a menacing face.  
"Harry."   
"I'd like to say I'm sorry. I only wanted to make sure you were okay."   
"Yes, I could tell. But you said I lied to you."   
"I know and I was wrong." She started to shake her head.  
"I did lie to you. It was Krum." my mouth made an 'O' shape, an involuntarily action.   
"What, how? What did he do to you."   
"Can we meet up later and talk. I need to go see Hagrid."   
"Yes of course. See you later." She waved and headed off toward Hagrid's cabin. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

KRUM! 

I knew he was suspicious, that git! I hated him even more now. What if Hermione said he done it by accident, I can't say she's lying, she will stop talking to me again. I should just wait and see and hopefully she'll understand my hatred towards him. 

I am about to go meet her. So here we go.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" She ran toward me and hugged me as we meet.  
"Hi, so what happened?" I asked as we sat down.   
"Well, I told you I ran into Draco and Pansy. And I did."   
"Did they hurt you though?" she shook her head.  
"No, but they were going to use the Cruciatus curse."   
"What! They could go to Azkaban for that!"   
"I know, but they were stopped by Krum."   
"Oh, so he never-"   
"Ssshh, he did, he took me down to the lake and used the curse on me because I went to the Yule Ball with you."   
"I'm so sorry."   
"Its okay Harry, I liked going with you."   
"Why did he stop then?" I asked.  
"He was caught."   
"By?"   
"By Draco. Draco caught him and stopped him." 

This series of events confused me. But I was glad she was telling me the truth and that she was alright. 

"That's new, seen as he called you a slut."   
"I know, but he said that he thought I would have dragged Krum off to the Shrieking Shack so I could have sex with him. I don't lure people to the Shrieking Shack and have sex with them."   
"Don't worry, I believe you." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.  
"Why are you the only decent dude in this school?"  
"Me? I'm myself. I hate when people say I love the attention. I hate it really. I like moments like these."  
"I can tell you are not an attention seeker and I like these moments too." 

We sat there for another hour talking about what isn't actually true about ourselves. I was glad to be back to talking terms with Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

15th May 1995:

Me and Hermione took a walk down to the lake, we talked and never were there any awkward a silences. We had gotten used to each others company and loved it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, do you still write it that diary?" she asked as she took the brown book out of my hand.   
"Yes, I do, can I have it back? Please?"   
"Oh, alright. You're right by the way." I looked up at her.   
"About what?"   
"I love your company." She smiled wide and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put mine around her waist and we enjoyed the embrace. 

"Harry, Draco has been asking for me back."   
"What did you say?"   
"I said no, but he said that he shouldn't have to ask."   
"Why, I'm your boyfriend."   
"He said that he never knew it was official. I mean you didn't really ask me, we have just been hanging out and-"   
"And we kiss and hug and hold hands, like other couples do. I thought we both knew we were more then friends and I never knew I had to ask you, after the first kiss I thought it was official."   
"I'm sorry. You're right. People see it differently as you are dating me, there has been no rumours I had sex with you, so no one knows we are together."   
"That's crazy, we don't need to have sex to know we are a couple."   
"I know, I completely understand. Harry the Hogsmeade trip is coming up though."   
"What? Hermione no!"   
"What?"   
"This is going to sound bad, but I don't want to have sex with you right now." Hermione looked at me with her mouth slightly open.  
"Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering whether you wanted to come with me?"   
"Oh, right. Yeh of course, you are my girlfriend."   
"I am! And Harry, I'm not ready so I wouldn't have asked. Sorry if I was unclear."   
"Its okay." 

"Who did you have your first kiss with?" I asked, curious.  
"It was Draco. And you?"   
"It was you."   
"Aww, that's cute, I thought you'd have loads of girls at your feet."   
"Nope and if they were I was ignoring them. I would have been writing about a girl instead."   
"Oh, in the diary."   
"Yes in the diary." She giggled and I kissed her soft lips. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

A week past and we were headed off to Hogsmeade. Ron and Lavender joined us, it wasn't long since they got back together. 

"Hi, Ron, Lavender." Me and Hermione greeted them at the entrance.   
"Hi, me and Won Won are going to the three broomsticks, wanna come?" Lavender asked.   
"Erm, sure." Hermione said. I took hold of Hermione's hand and we walked down to Hogsmeade with Lavender and Ron.


	10. Chapter 10

The Three Broomsticks was crowded, but the four of us found a table toward the back and we sat down. Me and Hermione on one side and Ron and Lavender on the other. 

"Won Won can you get the drinks? I'll come aswell actually." Ron nodded and they headed toward the bar, leaving me and Hermione.

"So, Ron and you are talking again." Hermione said.   
"Yeh, not as close as we were, but talking at least." she nodded and then looked around the three broomsticks as though to see if someone was in the area.  
"Hermione? You okay?"   
"Erm, yes. Yes fine."   
"Who are you avoiding?"   
"Easy to tell?"   
"Yeh." I said chuckling.  
"Well, Krum."   
"Oh, I'm here so he won't touch you." She giggled "Thank you, Harry." 

The drinks arrived and we sat and drank them.  
"So, are you guys a thing?" Lavender asked.  
"Yes, we are going out." I said.  
"Awww, we should do this more often." She said smiling.  
"What?" I said unaware of what she meant.   
"Double dates."   
"Oh, yeh that sounds great." I looked over at Hermione who was laughing. 

"Hermione, does that mean you have made Harry yours?" Hermione continued laughing.  
"How do you mean?"   
"Well, you take them to-"   
"Too?"   
"The Shrieking Shack." She mouthed. At Hermione's silence me and Ron stopped talking and looked at the girls.  
"Oh my." Hermione managed to say.  
"What?" Lavender said innocently.  
"Absolutely not!"   
"Hermione, sit." I said after Hermione got up from her seat beside me.  
"I'd be surprised if you and Won Won haven't done it in there you blonde git!" And with that Hermione had turned around and left. 

"Now see what you've done." I said and went after Hermione.

"Hermione, wait up!" I called as I left The Three Broomsticks.  
"Harry, I'm going back to the castle." Tears rolled down her face.  
"Hermione, don't listen to those gits. Ignore them."   
"Its hard to Harry, everyone thinks its true." I didn't reply, I just hugged Hermione and she hugged back.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Its not your fault." We walked back toward the castle and I tried to comfort Hermione.

"When I find out who spread the rumours, I will hex them." Hermione said seriously.  
"I'll back you up." although the subject was frustrating we made a joke out of it and made sure the rest of the day was not ruined. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Well the Hogsmeade trip went well. Lavender and Ron are no longer friends of Hermione's. I am on Hermione's side with the whole situation, but me and Ron are getting along kind of. But Hermione is right and I know that so whatever will happen I'll have her back.


	11. Chapter 11

January 1996: 

Still, we. Me and Hermione were struggling to decide who started the rumours about Hermione having sex with all the boys she dates, not to forget in The Shrieking Shack.   
Don't get us wrong, we haven't just brought this up, we have had a long think and have short-listed the suspects, most- All belong in Slytherin, why wouldn't they belong in Slytherin.   
We first thought of Crabbe or Goyle, then Pansy, and then it could be Malfoy himself. Hermione wanted to talk to Draco about it, I said not to and just wait until we know we have enough evidence to back us up.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, listen!" Hermione called out to me.  
"What is it Hermione?"   
"I heard Pansy talking in the toilets, she was asking who my next victim is."   
"So she asked you-"   
"No, I was in the toilet, they were in the sink area and well they never knew I was there and I overheard it all, Neville.  
"Neville?" I said as we turned a corner.  
"My next victim apparently."   
"Oh, well we should try stop it from spreading."   
"Can I just confront her and punch her, Muggle   
style." At this I laughed and Hermione joined in. We were both brought up by Muggles so it was easy to understand the terms and concepts that Muggles use, unlike when you're with Ron and he has no clue.   
"Let's do it then." We walked off to take a stroll around the lake. 

*

"Let's do it tomorrow, Harry?" Hermione asked me, although I wasn't concentrating.  
"Huh?"   
"Tomorrow, you know, confront Pansy and I can hit her."   
"Oh, yeh okay. Let's go over the plan once more." We spent another 15 minutes reciting the plan to each other and adjusting it to make sure it was a good plan and that it will work. That continued until Hermione and I both couldn't stop yawning so we went up to bed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe Hermione is going to do it, she will actually do it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came quickly and before we knew it we were walking down to the Great Hall.   
"You excited then?"   
"Yes!" She said enthusiastically.  
"Haha, you ready, so its early so not many teachers will be up yet."   
"Okay." She sat with her back facing the Slytherin table, I was opposite so I could give her the thumbs up when Pansy arrived. 

It wasn't that long until Pansy and Malfoy walked in, arms linked. I put my thumb up and Hermione took a couple of deep breaths and stood up.   
I did too and began to walk, or slow jog around the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, Pansy!" Pansy turned around at her name being called.  
"What?" She asked, confused as to which person called her name. "Ah, its the Mudblood, what?"   
"You've been the one making rumours, you low life git."   
Hermione then swung her arm round, her fist was clenched and that fist went straight into Pansy's face.  
"Go Hermione!" I called. At this point a whole group of students gathered around to see what was going on.  
"What are you doing?" Pansy spoke, shocked.  
"Well, that was for making up the rumours about me having sex with Draco for starters."   
Hermione lifted her arm back up and hit Pansy again, this time in her nose.  
"That's for me and Neville, you know 'my next victim'."   
"How'd you know about that, you filthy mudblood."   
"Maybe you should check the toilets before you start." Hermione smiled and walked off, I followed as I chuckled at Pansy's bleeding nose.


End file.
